Crónicas de una convivencia Caotica
by Nigthmare Shadow
Summary: ( Spin-off del fic " Cronicas de un romance no muy comun") Sumary: Las desventuras y el día a día de un caótico par compuesto por una diseñadora y un actor, tratando de ganarse su merecido lugar en la sociedad, ambos peleando constantemente contra sus impulsos, bueno, no sus impulsos sexuales, si no los impulsos que les dan ganas de matare el uno al otro en su día a dia
1. The first Nigth

**Nigthmare: Bueno, hola lectoras/es, este fic nuevo, pues será una comedia, la cual pasara al unísono, comenzando luego del final del cap 24, lo que contara la historia, si leen el otro fic pues ya lo saben y si no pues al leer este cap se enteran, como sea, comencemos con esto.**

 **Tags de este capitulo : Comedia, violencia, Romance ?.**

 **Tema de apertura: Pinky Jones ( Momoiro Clover Z).**

* * *

-Estas estropeando la cama!- Una voz femenina con un fuerte acento Frances dijo.

-Si movieras un poco ese enorme trasero tuyo habría espacio para ambos aquí?- Respondió una voz masculina.

-Tu…tu me dijiste que tengo el trasero enorme?...- Respondió la voz femenina en un tono amenazante.

Dusk Shade no tubo tiempo de responder porque Rarity ya le había dado un cruento golpe en la mandíbula. Aullando cayo hacia atrás y fuera de la cama, aterrizando de manera forzosa sobre su trasero. Un gruñido escapo de sus labios mientras volvía a pararse, pero no fue capaz de subir a la cama de nuevo. Gruñendo de manera amenazante, con los brazos apoyados en las caderas y muy, muy enfadada. Rarity literalmente lo estaba alentando a poner un dedo en la cama, si es que tenida las agallas para hacerlo.

Limpiándose un hilo de sangre que se asomaba por la comisura de sus labios, el pelimagenta le dedico una sonrisa arrogante- Mien esto, la confiada y orgullosa Rarity es sensible con respecto a su figura…-Una almohada lo golpeo directamente en el rostro.

-Di todo lo que quieras, no vas a dañar mi autoestima- Rarity dijo, luego miro a su amigo de arriba ha debajo de manera obvia- Al menos yo tengo una figura que presumir-

Alzando una ceja, el pelimagenta le sonrío en lo que el pensaba era una "Pose sexy"- No esta mal querer un poco de esto…- Dijo mostrando con un ademán su propio cuerpo.

-Preferiría rodar en el barro antes que interesarme- Dijo Rarity con una mirada seca antes de tomar una sabana y acostarse, tapando todo su cuerpo hasta sus hombros.- Ahora, solo por que no había reservaciones y tuvimos que rentar esta habitación en la que tenemos que compartir la cama, no significa que vamos a compartir esta cama, te toca dormir en el piso querido.-

-Sabes que Rarity? Últimamente e tenido estos horribles dolores de espalda y…-

-No-

-Pero….-

-No-

 _Maldicion,_ Claramente Dusk acababa de perder esta batalla y honestamente, luego de 5 horas de vuelo no tenia ni las ganas ni la energía para seguir discutiendo, simplemente tomo la almohada que le aventaron y fue hasta una esquina de la habitación,. Una vez acostado, el miro de nuevo a Rarity.- Al menos puedes darme algo sobre que acostarme?-Su única respuesta fue un brazo levantado y enseñándole con gracia y dignidad el dedo del medio, luego las luces se apagaron y fueron a dormir.

Una hora después y el pelimagenta seguía muy incomodo. Rodándose a un costado, se pregunto si Rarity ya estaba dormida. Si era así, el podría tratar de colarse a su lado en la confortable cama. La cama confortable y…supuso que tenerla al lado también proveería un poco de calidez corporal. Nadie podría culparlo por eso ultimo.

Silenciosamente, con lentitud se paro y caminando en puntillas llego hasta donde ella descansaba. El pelimagenta se detuvo, alzando una ceja tratando de escuchar la lenta respiración, rítmica y calmada, un claro signo de que estaba inconciente y soñando. Mordiéndose un labio por el nerviosismo, lentamente levanto la sabana y se acomodo bajo ella, para momentos después, acostado sobre su espalda.

Estaba sorprendido de llegar tan lejos y haber sobrevivido.

-Phew….-

Y asi, con la comodidad de la cama, rápidamente cayo dormido como una roca.

* * *

Desperto en la mañana, muy dormido para percatarse de muchas cosas, pero si noto algo, un par de pálidos y delgados brazos estaban abrazando su torso, sonriendo ligeramente y sin molestarse de despertarse bien, o siquiera abrir los ojos, se volteo- Flutters…- Susurro y conecto un beso en los labios de la pelirosa, la cual al parecer también demasiado dormida como para percatarse, empezó a devolver el beso, Dusk no recordaba que fue lo que paso anoche, puesto que su mente estaba aun muy nublada por el sueño, pero eso no le impedía disfrutar de este momento, alzando sus manos para tocar el pecho de su hermana, al llegar a estos, algo dentro de el hizo Clickm y su cerebro empezó a trabajar diciéndole algunas cosas.

1) El no estaba en su habitación.

2) Era imposible que Fluttershy este a su lado, ella estaba en otro pais.

3) Los labios que besaba tenían un ligero sabor a lápiz labial de uva, Fluttershy nunca usaba labial.

4 y mas importante) Fluttershy tenia senos pequeños, era obvio que el en ese momento estaba tocando pechos, pero estos eran enormes comparados a los de su hermana pelirosa.

Una horrible sensación de miedo y desesperación se apodero de su ser cuando al fin se percato de todo eso, y abrió los ojos para confirmar algo, palidecio de miedo al ver que enese mismo momento Rarity tambien se desperto.

El infierno se desato durante 5 minutos en la habitación, y Dusk aprendió que el proverbio que decía " Ni el infierno tiene una furia comparable a la de una mujer enfadada" era completamente cierto.

Diez minutos luego de eso, el pelimagenta estaba sentado en el sofá del hotel, presionando contra su ojo derecho una compresa con hielos, y apoyando en su nariz sangrante un pañuelo, bueno, todo eso de dormir en la cama salio taaaaaan bien, _Me hubiera quedado en el suelo…_

-Por que estaba haciendo….haciendo…eso?- Pregunto una aun muy enfadada Rarity mirándolo desde el otro lado de la habitación, abrazando su pecho de manera defensiva.

-Estaba soñando?- Respondió el con una voz nasal, producto de la nariz rota.

-Mientras me besabas y tocabas mis boobies?- Dijo alzando una ceja de manera prepotente.

-Estaba dormido Ok?- Se paro frente a ella, con la poca fuerza que tenia.

-No me lo creo…- Dijo Rarity también mirándolo fijamente, el uno frente al otro.

-No se…- Dijo Dusk tratando de darle una respuesta lógica convincente, al no encontrar ninguna, decidió hacer la segunda mejor opción, una broma incoherente y personal. Tal vez estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti?- Dijo con un tono burlón.

Segundos después las paredes del lugar fueron testigos de la mas viciosa y despiadada patada a la entrepierna de toda la historia de la humanidad, científicos en el futuro se preguntara como es que el pobre que recibió esa patada fue capaz de procrear luego de esta, pero en el presente, Rarity salía totalmente enfadada de la habitación, azotando la puerta tras ella, y dejando a Dusk retorciendo en el suelo, sosteniendo su entrepierna de manera patética, _Por que tengo el presentimiento de que esto se volverá algo común en los próximos tiempos…_ Se pregunto mientras lloraba por el indescriptible dolor por el que pasaba en esos momentos.

Poco sabia, que tenia toda la razón al pensar de que la agonía física se volvería algo muy común en su día a día…

* * *

 **Tema de cierre: Pendiente, aceptando recomendaciones de lectores.**

 **Bueno, esto seria el cap beta o prologo, una muestra de lo que espera, aun no me decido si are los caps cronologicos o solo serán una serie de One-shots sin orden temporal, como sea muchas gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios en la casilla de reviews, nos vemos la próxima Matta-ne!.**


	2. Why lying is a bad idea

**Nigthmare: Puff luego de una larga ausencia estoy un poco de vuelta, solo un poco pues aun no me sobra tiempo, como sea, nuevo cap de esta charada jaja, ok este es el ultimo cap que es totalmente mio. Por que los demas cap no seran totalmente mios , habiendo trabajado y teniendo la mitad de las ideas mi nuevo Co-autor personal, al cual no mencionare por razones sin importancia, pero que el sabe que es el por que creo que estará leyendo el cap ahora no? Como sea, cap nuevo.**

 **Tags del cap: Drama, comedia, comedia violenta, incomodidad, y muchos shenneaningans ( 100 puntos para el que sepa que significa, buscar en Google no vale ;p)**

 **Cap: Moving together, Jinx and caos issues.**

Finalmente, luego de 3 horas de viaje en avión, pasar una incomoda noche en una habitación en un hotel de mala categoría y un corto viaje en metro de 1 hora, nuestros héroes al fin llegaron a su nuevo hogar, el antiguo apartamento de Rarity en las afueras de Paris, ahora ambos estaban fuera del Penthouse con sus respectivas montañas de maletas tras de ellos.

-Joder…y tu dices que te falta dinero?- Pregunto Dusk alzando una ceja de manera irónica mientras miraba a Rarity, la cual ni siquiera se volteo a mirarlo para responder.

-No digo que me falte dinero- Respondió la joven mientras abría la puerta de su hogar- Solo digo que quiero dinero que no sea el de mis padres

-Como digas…y pues no vas a meter tus maletas?- Pregunto el Pelimagenta mirando la montaña de maletas que pertenecían a Rarity solamente, el solo trajo 4 con sus pocas pertenencias.

-A no me preocupo por eso, para eso estas aquí no?- Respondió rápidamente Rarity con una sonrisa mientra metía una única maleta a un cuarto de arriba y cerraba la puerta de esta habitación tras ella.

Dusk solo miro la montaña de equipaje, su ceja izquierda temblando con irritación y molestia reprimidas-…..Mierda…- Susurro antes de suspirar y ponerse a trabajar.

2 horas de trabajo de mula despues, y luego de presentarce a su habitación y mover sus propias cosas, Dusk gruño dejando caer al suelo la ultima de las cajas- Bueno, esa es toda mi basura…- Susurro para si mismo mientras se despolvoreaba las manos.

-Si es basura, no podemos tirarla entonces?- Pregunto Rarity apòyada contra el marco de la puerta.

-Que! No!, no vamos a tirar nada!-

-Como quieras, en unas horas llegara tu cama, asi que- Rarity hizo un ademán despectivo con las manos- Me voy a mi habitación-

El primer dia todo fue tranquilo, no se mataron ni hirieron nada estupido, el segundo dia, Rarity ya salia del departamento, vestida en un traje de oficina y con portafolios en mano, lista para buscar su primer empleo como diseñadora, esa mañana, tenia el presentimiento de que todo seria esplendido y perfecto, sin tener idea de lo equivocada que estaba.

40 minutos depues, Rarity, vestida en un traje de ejecutiva celeste con una falda ajustada hasta las rodillas y una camisa de color lavanda abajo, estaba sentada de manera nerviosa frente al escritorio de el que en el mejor de los casos, seria su nuevo jefe, era un hombre alto y delgado con cabello un poco largo de color azul y un bigote fino y bien mantenido, el hombre respondia al nombre de Fancy Pants, el cual miraba de manera muy analítica e interesada miraba los contenido de su portafolio mientras sonreia ligeramente- Esto muy impresinante Señorita Rarity.-

-Gracias señor.-

El hombre soltó una corta risa para luego cerrar el portafolio, dejando que las paginas hicieran un sonido de golpe seco- Tus dieños en serio son obras de arte, pareces ser muy talentosa en esto- Alzo la mirada sin dejar de sonreirle- Pero…bueno, que te parece si hablamos un poco mas sobre ti y menos sobre tu trabajo, porque probablemente sepas, que tu portafolio es solo una parte de quien eres, así que, De donde vienes?-

-Pues, soy originaria de Orleans, crecí hay, luego a los 18 años viaje para estudiar a Reino Unido y ahora, luego de haber terminado mi masterado, me tiene aquí, presentándome ante usted-

Tomando su portafolio de nuevo, Fancy Pants empezó a mirarlo de nuevo- Hmmm…puedo ver las influencias anglosajonas en tus trabajos, aunque siempre con la gracia y elegancia de los diseños de nuestra patria, digame Señorita Rarity, que la trae a Paris de entre todas las capitales de moda del mundo?-

-Pues, siempre fue mi sueño trabajar aquí señor- Sonrio Rarity de manera sincera antes los halagos por su trabajo.

Asintiendo de nuevo el continuo- Tu tienes…20 años no?-

-Um…21 señor…-

-21 bien…y estas en una relación?-

-Si, estoy en una hermosa relacion en estos momentos…-

Alzando su mano para interrumpirla, Fancy Pants continuo- No me sorprende, que una hermosa dama como tu tenga novio, y dime viven juntos?-

Novio? Eso hizo que Rarity por un momento se estremeciera " El piensa que soy heterosexual" Penso, mientras mantenía una forzada sonrisa en su rostro.

-Novio?...- Pregunto ella con un hilo de voz, sonando mucho mas nerviosa que antes.-

-Claro, mencionaste que tenias pareja no? Es logico pensar que seria un chico no?. Agrego Pants mencionando eso como si fuera lo mas sencillo del mundo.

Rarity se quedo pensativa, esta era una oportunidad de oro, pero ahora no podia retractarce, y algo le decia que su nuevo jefe le quitaria varios puntos de no ser como el lo suponia.

"Twi lo entendera, se lo explicare cuando vuelva a casa, pero quien…necesito ser capaz de probar que no es un novio inventado, pero quien…Ugh que asco, dentro de una semana me preguntare que diantres estaba pensando, pero es mi única idea en este momento…- Toda esta línea de pensamiento paso en unos segundo, mirando a su nuevo jefe, Ratity sonrío de manera un poco forzada- O si por supuesto, vivimos juntos, mi novio y yo por supuesto-

-Bien, excelente, eres la clase de persona que nos gusta contratar aquí, habil, talentosa y con una vida estable, perfecto!- Sonrio Fancy Pants, Rarity solto un suspiro aliviado, esa treta funciono de maravilla- Pues te propongo algo señorita Rarity-

-Si?- Pregunto ella, teniendo un mal presentimiento

-Como te dije, la entrevista solo me muestra una parte de cómo eres, y yo quiero conocer a mi nueva diseñadora, asi que, que te parece si te invito a ti y a tu pareja una cena mañana en la noche.-

Rarity estubo a dos segundos de negarse hasta que Pants agrego- Te presentare con los grupos mas finos y selectivos de todo Paris, personas que necesitaras conocer para tu trabajo por supuesto-

Y la original y completamente racional idea de Rarity de educadamente negarse y ahorrarse la vergüenza murieron en ese momento, esta era una oportunidad de una vez en la vida- Si acepto, seria todo un honor-

Fancy aplaudió con fuerza emocionado.-Perfecto! Te anotare la dirección del restauran y la hora, es una cena de gala, asi que los espero a ambos con sus ropas mas finas, pero de seguro que es de esperar de usted, no es asi?-. Sonrío pasándole el papel, luego le estrecho la mano antes de sacarla de la oficina, -Fue un placer conocerla-

Una vez fuera del edificio, Rarity solo alcanzo a tapar su rostro con su portafolios y ahogar un grito de frustración, esto terminaría horriblemente mal, era obvio que así seria

En el departamento, cierto muchacho pelimagenta tubo un horrible escalofrío, algo horrible estaba a punto de pasarle, no sabia como o por que, simplemente sabia que pasaria- Mierda…- Murmuro masticando los últimos restos de su desayuno de cereal de chocolate con leche.

 **Sip, comenzamos el drama y abrimos la puerta para la que probablemente sera la cita mas incomoda de toda la vida, jaja, lamento mi retraso y este durara, pues aun estoy muy ocupada con temas del colegio y la universidad, pèro de nuevo, gracias por su colaboración, este fic, a pesar de ser del " Canon " de mi otro fic, esta abierto a ideas y Oc`s agenos, asi que si tienen alguno de eso, pues me gustaria escucharlo, saludos a mi agente secreto que me dio las ideas para la proxima catastrofe que sera el proximo cap, sin mas que decir, gracias por todo y nos vemos en un par de meses a mas tardar. SHANARO!**


End file.
